


The Good Witch

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: Baekhyun comes to you for help
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/You





	The Good Witch

"Excuse me?" You hear a shaky voice from behind you. With a nervous but trying to be confident sigh, you turn around and see a disheveled, yet handsome man standing at the counter of your aunts spell shop, his hands fidgeting with each other. You notice the dark circles under his eyes, his messy hair, the red puffiness of his eyes. Despite all that, your heart still skips a beat the longer you stare at him. You know you need to speak to him but words are refusing to enter your brain.   
Speak Ayn, speak. Use your words.   
"Yes?" You stutter. He sighs. You can't help but get the feeling that this man has been through some shit.   
"I'm looking for Acantha. I was told I could find her here. I need her help. Please. I'm desperate." He begs.   
Without a second thought, you replied. "I can help you."   
Can you? You hadn't been practicing for that long, definitely not nearly as long as your aunt. Your speciality had been your visions, while only recently you moved on to practicing witchcraft.   
"Thank you." He sighs. You wave him to follow you, leading him into the back of the store, sitting down at the table your aunt uses for hexes and charms.   
"I don't like this." You whisper, the energy radiating from his body was that of dark dark magic, the kind that no one should be messing around with.   
"Don't like what?" He asks, perking up. "What do you feel?"   
"I need to be sure." You mumble. "Name?"   
"Byun Baekhyun." He replies.   
"What's going on?" You ask.   
"I think I'm being haunted." He whispers. "Bad things are constantly happening to me. I got fired from my job, I lost my apartment, women seemed to be repulsed by me."   
"When did it start?" You ask.   
"After I broke up with my now ex girlfriend. About 4 weeks ago. A friend suggested I come here." He explains.   
"It's good you did. I'm not getting a good feeling at all right now." You tell him. "Give me your hand."  
He slides his hand over to you, waiting for you to do what you will. You take a deep breath before grabbing his hand in yours and holding it tightly. Closing your eyes, you let the visions come to you, and do they ever come, full force.   
"Sit still." A woman laughs as she stands behind Baekhyun with a pair of scissors. "Just a little off the top I know."   
She cuts his hair, you can feel her intentions are anything but pure as she lets it fall to the floor, but not before slipping a lock of his hair into her pocket, without him noticing.   
Next vision flashes to her focusing on trimming his nails. "They're fine." He laughs.   
"No." She says. "They're too long. They hurt me." She giggles, cutting his nails, placing two in her pocket while Baekhyun's eyes are closed. She stares at him with anything but love. You can feel the hatred radiating from her body through your vision.   
Next vision flashes to her riding Baekhyun's cock, her fingernails digging deep into his skin, dragging down as she came, hard, skipping to her placing the little particles of his skin in a baggie while in the bathroom.   
Before the visions end, you hear Baekhyun's voice. "I love you, Jennie."   
"Whose Jennie?" You ask with a gasp as you pull your hands away from him.  
"That's my ex." He announces, sitting up in his chair. "Why?"  
That was your cousin. Something about this didn't quite add up.   
"I saw her collecting things.. from you. Hair, nails, skin.. I know this spell.. its.. one second." You say, grabbing a spell book your aunt told you to never touch. Flipping through the pages, you finally find the one you were looking for. "It's a dark magic spell. Not something my aunt or I practice but I did read about it. I can't remember the name of it, but it basically does what you're describing. It tries to make it seem as though she was the one good thing in your life and when you left her, that's why these things started happening but it's really not the case at all." You say.   
"How do I get rid of it? I can't live like this any longer. I went on a date the other day and it was horrendous. I puked all over the table and I wasn't even feeling sick! She gagged so much, I tried to apologize but as I stood up, I knocked over the waiter who had a tray of food and caused an older lady to slip. Christ. Please tell me what I can do." He tells you.   
You sit there with your mouth hanging open as you listen to his story. "Wow." You mouth, trying to hold back your laughter. It wasn't supposed to be funny but it was. You couldn't help it.   
"I can laugh now.. kinda. But it was very traumatic. I need it gone." Baekhyun says.   
"She's likely wearing the things she collected from you. Probably a necklace but also could be a bracelet or a ring. You need to destroy it." You tell him.   
"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" He scoffs.   
"Pretend you want to get back with her." You suggest. "Tell her how terrible everything has been since you left her and it was a terrible mistake." You say.   
"And what if she tries something? Can you block a spell?" He asks.   
"Only if I'm there.. but I can't.." you pause.   
"Okay, you can watch through the window, but make sure she doesn't see you. I can't have her being more pissed than she already will be." He sighs.   
"Okay." You agree within seconds. You shouldn't have agreed so quickly, knowing Jennie, she could be up to anything.   
**   
The next day you nervously walked beside Baekhyun as he muttered words of encouragement to himself as you headed for his ex's house. No matter how much you tried, you couldn't shake the feeling   
"You're sure there's no other way?" He asks for the hundredth time.   
"You have to destroy the pendulum to destroy the spell. That's how it works." You say, shrugging your shoulders. "You must destroy the thing that's causing you pain."   
"Here." He says, stopping in front of a cute one story house. "This is it. I'm going to try and keep her in the living room. Just watch through that window and let's hope that this works." He says, taking a few deep breaths before walking up to the front door.   
You peer in the window, seeing his ex sitting on the couch, twirling her necklace between her fingers. Baekhyun knocks on the door, and you see her perk up, going towards the door as if she just knows that it's Baekhyun.   
You hear the squeal escape from her lips as she pulls him inside, dragging him to the living room before pushing him on the couch.   
You close your eyes before murmuring a small spell, allowing you to hear what they were saying.   
Baekhyun clears his throat. "I'm so sorry I left you. I don't know what I was thinking." He says.   
You can tell she's definitely buying it.   
"My life has been nothing but pure hell since I left. Please Jennie, forgive me." He begs.   
Jennie sits there for a moment, contemplating but you knew what his answer would be.   
"Of course! I missed you." She says, snuggling in close to him.   
"I missed you too. So much." He whispers, looking out the window, directly into your eyes. You motion to him with your hands, around your neck, showing him that it's her necklace, that's what he wants.   
You stare at Baekhyun, watching his eyes twitch as a thought flashes through his head. You know that look. You've seen it plenty of times. It's the look you get right before you do something potentially dangerous and risky.   
Baekhyun looks at you and back at Jennie. She leans in close to him, whispering something in his ear that you can't make out. His eyes lock with yours before going black for a split second, and then going back to normal. He takes a deep breath and before you can stop him his hand grips the necklace and yanks it from her neck, getting up as fast as he can to run out the front door.   
"Baekhyun!" Jennie screams, chasing after him. "Don't." She spits as he holds it up in the sky. She stares at him, getting ready to do something. Jennie raises her hand quickly to get the necklace back, but you're quicker.   
"Prohibere." You yell, making her drop her hand. "Now." You say to Baekhyun who smashes the piece of jewelry on the ground.   
"Run." Baekhyun yells. You both take off in the same direction, leaving a fuming Jennie standing on her porch watching you run, plotting her revenge.   
**  
You and Baekhyun arrived back at your aunts shop and you could tell something was going on with him. He seemed as though he was fighting off something in his mind.   
"You okay?" You ask, your stomach feeling uneasy.   
"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little weird is all." He says, hisbhead twitching. "Look, thanks for tonight but I'm going to get going." He finishes, extending his arms for a hug.   
You accept his hug, and as soon as his arms touch you a vision flashes through your head.   
'Baekhyun sits on a couch in Jennie's house. She holds his hands, her eyes closed as she recites an incantation. You look at baekhyun, he's still, his eyes black as he repeats the words back to her.   
"Kill her." Jennie whispers.   
"Kill her." Baekhyun repeats.'   
You gasp, pushing Baekhyun away.   
"You okay?" He asks, a little panicked.   
"Fine.. you should go." You say, ushering him out of the shop.   
What the hell was she trying to do?   
**  
Over the next week, everyday Baekhyun showed up at the shop. When he arrived he was sweet, funny and charming, until he wasn't. He seemed to be still fighting something off, while looking exhausted.   
"I'm finding myself in random places when I wake up." He admits, twiddling his fingers. "In my kitchen, outside, the street. I don't get it." He sighs.  
"That is weird. I wonder if I.. " you begin before you're interrupted.   
"Save it, half breed. I'm watching you. Remember that. Watch your back." He growls before ripping the door open and storming out.   
That night you decided to head to Jennie's to see if you could gather any sort of information on what was happening.   
You knew the dark magic witching hour was around 3am, so when your clock hit 230am, you left your apartment and headed towards Jennie's.   
When you arrived you crouched down, making your way to the large window she had in front of her house. You whispered the spell to hear inside, and what you heard made your knees weak.   
"Make her fall for you, make her love you, and kill her. My sweet baby, Baekhyun. Kill her, won't you?" She groans.   
You look through the window and see Jennie riding Baekhyun. His head laid back, his eyes blank as he repeats the words she says to him.   
"Kill Ayn." She moans.   
"Kill Ayn." Baekhyun says, his voice monotone.   
"Good boy."   
Covering your mouth with your hand, you back away from the window. So your vision was right. She's trying to kill you. You didn't understand, she had everything. Both parents, who were witches, she was beautiful, she had no problems in her life. She was your cousin, for christ sake. With tears in your eyes, you run back to your apartment, locking the door behind you and crawl into your bed.   
Now is not the time to be crying, you needed to figure out your plan and fast.   
**  
The next morning you sat in your aunts shop, reading through books upon books about the spell you thought Jennie had cast on Baekhyun. And just as you thought, it was a dark love spell. One where he was supposed to get you to fall so deeply in love with him, that it killed you when he suddenly left you.   
You knew it. You knew something was off after he left Jennie's that day. She must have known, whispering the spell in his ear before he left, marking him every night at 3am to strengthen it.   
She was smart, but you were smarter.   
Ding.   
The front door bell chimes, telling you someone is in the store. You look up and see Baekhyun standing there. But it's not really him. It's the puppet Baekhyun, the shell of him with nothing on the inside.   
"Get out." You growl, anger radiating from your body.   
"Kill Ayn." He smiles, it's empty, void of real emotions.   
"prohibere" you yell, holding out your hand. He looks at you, his head tilted to the side, "somnum" you finish, making him fall to the ground.   
Clap Clap, you hear. Jennie walks into the store, a pissed off look on her face as she looks at Baekhyun, lying unconscious on the floor.   
"Useless." She groans, stepping over his body.   
"What do you want from me, Jennie?"   
"You're power, of course. You yield the most of us young witches and I want it." She smiles, as if you're just going to give it up.   
"No." You scoff. "It's mine." You finish, backing away.   
"Don't make me hurt you Ayn. Just give it up. Now." Jennie seethes, her frustrations coming through.   
"No Jennie. It's not yours. Don't do this. You know it won't end how you want it too." You warn her.   
"Oh it will. I will kill you like I should have done a long time ago!" She yells, raising her hands to begin her spell.   
"rigescunt indutae". You yell, making her freeze. "Ego omnes possem hac nocte bono malum maleficus" you finish, causing her to drop to the floor, unconscious as she should remain until you lift the spell.   
If you ever decided too.   
Leaving her body, you kneel beside Baekhyun's unconscious body, unsure if what to do with him. Will Jenny's spell on him be lifted when he wakes? As you're wondering, he begins to stir  
"Ayn? Are you okay?" He asks, rubbing his head. "What did I do?"   
"Nothing. You didn't do anything." You reassure him.   
"Jennie? What did she do? Where is she?" He asks. You turn your head behind you, seeing her lifeless body lay there, breathing shallow.   
"How do you feel?" You ask as he sits up, peeking over your shoulder.   
"A bit of a headache. But good." He yawns.   
"No urges to kill me?" You joke.   
"None. Promise." He laughs. "I would like to make it up to you though.. dinner? Tomorrow night?" He asks.   
"Sure." You agree, helping him up. "You should go get some rest. I have to deal with this." You say, pointing to her body.   
"I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiles, walking out of the shop as you decide what to do with your cousin.   
**  
Over the next few weeks, your dates with Baekhyun had increased as well as your time spent together. You had a lot of fun with him, except doing the one thing you desperately wanted him to do.  
You needed him to fuck you.   
Tonight as Baekhyun was driving, you put his hand on your bare thigh, silently patting yourself on the back for putting on a skirt. He looks at you with his eyebrow raised as you slowly inch his hand up your thigh.  
"If you want something, you just need to tell me baby." He says, his voice low and dark.   
"I need you." You whisper.   
"Need me to what? Kiss you? Hug you? Fuck you?" He asks.   
"That one. Fuck me." You say.   
Baekhyun swerves the car off the road, pulling it over before turning it off. He turns to look at you, signaling you to the back seat. You both crawl back there and Baekhyun immediately pulls you in for a kiss, pulling you on top of him. You can feel his semi hard cock, steadily growing beneath you.   
He grabs the gem of your shirt, lifting it effortlessly over your head, discarding it beside you, leaving you in your lace bra and skirt.   
"Damn baby." He groans, flipping your bra down to expose your tits without taking your bra off.   
He leans his head down and gently licks your nipple, before taking it in his mouth and sucking. You throw your head back and moan as you grind your wet pussy on his clothed cock.   
"Fuck me now." You breathe heavily, getting off his lap. Baekhyun stumbles to undo his pants, pulling them down enough to expose his cock before you roll a condom on his hard member.   
You had been waiting for this for too long, your pussy was dripping, you knew you needed ko foreplay.   
Baekhyun scoots his ass down slightly, spreading his legs as you straddle him again, lining yourself up with his cock. With your hands in his hair, you slowly sink yourself down on his dick, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he stretches you out, his cock filling you up.   
"Shit." You groan, sitting there for a moment to adjust to his size.   
"Bounce, baby." He breathes, his hands placed under your thighs, helping you bounce on his cock. "Oh my god." He moans, as you tighten yourself around him.   
He leans down again, taking your other nipple in his mouth as you ride him, your impending orgasm building as he continuously hits your G spot while rubbing your clit.   
"Don't stop." You cry out, your hands now placed on the back seat as you ride him harder, chasing your high. Baekhyun sucks on your nipple harder, making your orgasm burst through your body, causing you to shake on top of him.   
He grips your hips, moving them back and forth as he chases his own high. "Tighten yourself." He moans. You do as you're asked, tightening yourself around his cock.   
"Fuck." He yells, cumming hard.   
The two of you sit there for a moment, catching your breath before you move to get off him. As he attempts to discard the condom, your phone rings.   
You grab it, looking at the name you see it's your aunt.   
"Hello?" You answer, trying to sound not out of breath.   
"Ayn.." she whispers. "Jennie's gone.."


End file.
